


Wake Up Call

by lemonsandpenguins



Category: Green Day
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Why Did I Write This?, it was three years ago and i'm now posting it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandpenguins/pseuds/lemonsandpenguins
Summary: Y/N catches Billie cheating on her with their 4-year-old son, Tanner, in the house. The reader is also 8 months pregnant. Due to stress, she went into early labor and gives birth at a hospital.Title inspired by 'Wake Up Call' by Maroon 5.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on wattpad; my username is @kayneweast
> 
> Key:  
> Y/N = Your name  
> Y/M/N = Your middle name  
> H/C = Hair color  
> J/O/Y/C = Job of your choice

****Key:  
Y/N = Your name  
Y/M/N = Your middle name  
H/C = Hair color  
J/O/Y/C = Job of your choice

**February 23rd, 2000**

After a long, but final day of working at J/O/Y/C, Y/N had finally arrived at home. She felt lethargic, and couldn't wait to pass out into a deep slumber, but she first had to check on her husband and son.

Y/N slid out of the car and waddled to the front step, only to find out the door was unlocked. She quirked her eyebrow in confusion but ignored it.

"Billie, I'm home!" Y/N bellowed, only for her voice to echo through the house.

No reply.

"Come on, Billie. Come out, it's no joke!" Y/N yelled again.

Still, no reply.

She huffed before shuffling across the living room, and up the steps. She peeked in Billie's room of instruments, only to find no one in there. She then peeked into a dark blue room that was decorated with stickers of guitars, drums, and other musical instruments. She glanced at the floor to find her 4-year-old son, Tanner, pushing some toy cars around. Tanner was an exact copy of Billie: Blonde hair, green eyes, facial features and all. It took a minute for Tanner to realize his mother was at the doorway before he wobbled to his feet and trotted to his mother.

"Mommy!" Tanner squealed.

Y/N inched onto her knees and wrapped her arms around Mini-Billie, who quickly returned the gesture.

"Where's daddy, why isn't he in here with you?" Y/N questioned in a baby voice. Tanner pointed towards Y/N and Billie's bedroom. Y/N smiled warmly, and Tanner went back to playing with his cars.

Y/N picked herself up off the floor and tip-toed to the bedroom she shares with her husband. She knew Billie had just gotten back from tour and was probably resting.

As she moved closer, she heard noises. Grunting, and...moaning? Her blood ran cold at the possible thought of Billie cheating on her. But, at the same time, he could be watching pornography. Y/N shuddered at the embarrassing thought of catching Billie watching porn, but it was better than catching him cheating, right?

Her fears had suddenly been answered when she heard a woman moan, "Billie!"

Y/N burst open the door, and couldn't believe the sight before her. Billie, thrusting repeatedly into another woman. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as Billie looked up at his wife.

"Y-Y/N, I-I can explain..." Billie started but was immediately cut off.

"YOU BASTARD!" Y/N screeched, and turned on her heel, stomping off to Tanner's room.

"Shit!" Billie whispered, then scanning the woman below his body.

"Billie-" The woman began.

"Get...out." Billie growled, his voice dangerously low. In a jiffy, the woman got half dressed and bolted down the stairs and out the front door. Billie jumped out of the bed, pulling on a pair of boxers, shirt, and sweatpants, going after his Y/N, who was exiting Tanner's room with a small black backpack, overstuffed with clothes, toys, and worksheets he received from his Pre-School. She sped down the stairs, and Tanner whimpered.

"Y/N! Wait!" Billie called after her. But Y/N didn't stop. She threw open the front door and as quickly as she could, waddled down the walkway, back to her car, which was luckily unlocked. She opened the car door, placing Tanner gently in his car seat, buckling his seat belt, and tossing his backpack on to the seat next Tanner's seat.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Tanner cried louder and louder.

"We're going to stay with Uncle Tré so we can play. You wanna see Uncle Tré and Ramona?" Y/N cooed.

Tanner, falling for the story, clapped his hands excitedly.

"Y/N, you can't do this! Not to me, to Tanner, to our unborn daughter! Don't leave!" Billie pleaded.

His pleas did nothing, but that didn't stop him. Billie was fuming but refused to show his anger in front of HIS child. Before Y/N was able to lock the car doors, Billie jumped in.

"Get out!" Y/N hissed at Billie. She glanced back at Tanner, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"Y/N, listen to me! It was an accident!" Billie shouted, and Tanner began to cry again.

"You asshole, you're scaring our son! You need to control-" Y/N's sentence was cut-off with a groan of pain, and clear liquid flooded and soaked her jeans. She gasped in shock.

"Billie, my water broke."

Billie gasped before starting to get out of the car.

"Switch sides, Y/N."

Y/N didn't have the strength or time to argue with Billie, so she slid out of the car and shuffled to the passenger seat, while Billie jumped in front of the steering wheel.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Billie drove faster but was careful not to get into a car accident. As soon as he pulled up to the front of the hospital, he jumped out of the car and opened Y/Ns car door. He opened Tanner's door and unbuckled him out of his seat and placed him on his hip. Y/Ns breathing became labored, and he threw his left arm around her shoulders and went inside with her.

"My wife's in labor!" Billie yelled.

"Billie Joe, it hurts! Ugh!" Y/N whined. Tanner's cries added on to Y/N's complaints.

"We got her, Mr. Armstrong."

Billie nodded as they whisked Y/N away on a stretcher and to a delivery room. Billie pulled out his phone and dialed Mike's number.

"Billie?"

"Mike, Y/N's in labor. If you can bring Stella so she and Tanner can play together, please do so."

"Of course, Billie. I'll be right over."

"Thanks, man."

Billie hung up and snuggled Tanner close to him, running his fingers through his blonde locks, which he had inherited from his father.

Minutes later, Mike came barreling through the door with his 3-year-old daughter, Stella, in tow. Tanner trotted over to Mike, who put Stella down next to him. Stella was just a year younger than Tanner.

"Thanks so much, man," Billie said, before running off in the direction they steered Y/N.

"Don't mention it!" Mike hollered, picking up Tanner and Stella.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Which room is Y/N Armstrong in?" Billie almost yelled at the nurse behind the desk.

"Please calm down, sir. Your wife is in the delivery room down the hall."

"Thank you!" Billie shouted before bolting down the hall.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Where is my husband?" Y/N demanded and began heavy breathing.

"He's...here." The nurse barely finished as Billie busted through the door.

"Oh, thank the Lord!" Billie cried and kissed Y/Ns forehead.

Y/N pushed him away and screamed, "You're...a cheating bastard! You cheated on me with another woman...with our 4-year-old son in the house! Asshole!" Her screaming made a scene and a few nurses sent glances Billie's way.

"Please don't make me leave, Y/N! I'm so sorry! I'm so fucking sorry! Please? She's my daughter, too!" Billie pleaded with tears in his eyes.

Y/N knew she was about to give in.

"...Okay. But one more chance." Y/N whispered.

Billie nodded and repeatedly kissed her hand, before grasping it.

"I'm ready." Y/N choked out in between another contraction.

With that, the nurses began to prepare her for delivery.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

"One more push, Y/N, and your baby will be here!" Dr. Harvey yelled. Y/N let out a loud cry, and pushed her chin into her chest, squeezing the life out of Billie's hand, until...

*CRACK*

"Shit!" Billie cried, but still didn't let go of his wife's hand.

"Bill, did I break...your finger?" Y/N questioned in between pants.

"It's okay..." Billie trailed off and winced in pain.

"Sir-" a nurse began.

"Not now, later! My wife and children need me. I deserved the broken finger, anyway. Tonight, I cheated on my pregnant wife with our son in the house. I feel horrible." Billie looked at Y/N, who was pushing with all her might, "I'm sorry, love." Billie whispers through tears, kissing her forehead. Y/N smiled through her own tears and pushed one last time.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Harvey says.

Billie and Y/N both began to sob happily as nurses scurried around their daughter to clean her off. Her cries were crystal clear.

"Here's your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong." Dr. Harvey said.

Y/N cradled the newborn girl, who had her H/C hair, and Billie's piercing green eyes.

"She's so beautiful," Billie whispered.

"I accept your apology. I love you, Billie Joe Armstrong."

"And I love you, Y/N Y/M/N Armstrong."

With that, Mike slowly opened the door, revealing an excited Tanner, a very tired Mike, and a very sleepy Stella. Not only that, but Tré with his wife Lisea, and their 5-year-old daughter, Ramona, who was wide awake, though it was well past her bedtime. She was very hyperactive, just like Tré.

"Hey, you two! How's the baby?" Lisea asked.

"Julie...she's great. She may have been premature, but she's still very healthy." Y/N smiled.

"Julie?" Tanner asked in a small voice.

"Juliana Brynleigh Armstrong," Billie said, lifting his son onto his lap.

"Baby!" Stella yelled, making all of them laugh.

Y/N smiled at the laughter of the people she loved.

**May 3rd, 2006**

"Carter! Wait up! You need your bath!" Billie yelled, chasing after his youngest.

Y/N glanced behind her to see her 3-year-old running down the steps and giggling.

She was happy she had forgiven Billie for cheating. If she hadn't, their third child wouldn't be here.

2 years after Julie was born, Y/N gave birth to a baby boy, she named Carter Killian Armstrong. Like his father and older brother, he had blonde hair and green eyes.

Tanner was now 10 years old, and a handsome young man. He had a 'girlfriend' named Elena, and he got the best grades.

Julie was 6 years old, and such a daddy's girl, it wasn't even funny. Billie swore that he'd slit the throat of any guy that came anywhere near his daughter. She constantly asked him for ponies and candy, and she always forced him to wear tiaras and dress up like a girly-girl (Of course, he didn't mind).

Carter, on the other hand, was an adventurous, young tyke. He practically clung to Billie like a koala bear. Carter always did get upset when Billie left for tours or band practices.

But now, Y/N left the past in the past. Nothing could really destroy this family's love for each other.

**Information of Children:**

**\- Tanner Kian Armstrong, 10; November 22nd, 1995**

       

**\- Juliana Brynleigh "Julie" Armstrong, 6; February 23rd, 2000**

**\- Carter Killian Armstrong, 3; October 14th, 2002**

 

**Author's Note:**

> holy jesus of suburbia! i feel that the ending was horrible. remember, no rude comments, please be nice. stay TRÉ COOL. *ba-dum-tss*


End file.
